FFX Middle Skool
by sythX49
Summary: Anyway my first fic so no flames. FFXFFX2 in middle school. Tidus and Yuna love each other at first sight. But Dona and Leblanc will do any thing to separate them even if it means to kill the one Tidus truly loves. Wont continue until I get reviews
1. 1st Day Love and Mean Teachers

Disclaimer: FFX and its characters belong to Squaresoft not me. But I will send my troops of flying monkeys to destroy them and make them MINE! Mwaaahahaha!  
  
Ok here goes. Please R&R. No flames pleese. Thanx I hope u like it. ^_^  
  
Chapter 1: 1st Day Love and Mean Teachers  
  
Ding-Ding. A alarm clock went off, trying to wake up the girl hiding under the covers. A hand reached out from under the blanket and turned it off. She fell back asleep.  
  
8:00: Soon she fell back asleep. A tall woman stepped into her room pushing the girl around. "Yuna, time to wake up!!!" She yelled pushing even harder. "NO, I DON'T WANNA GO TO SCHOOL!!!" Yuna yelled from under her blanket.  
  
As a last resort, she pulled the blanket onto the floor taking Yuna with it. At last she woke up fully. She started to crawl out of her blanket flicking her short brown hair back. She looked at her mother with sleepy yet angry eyes and marched to the bathroom.  
  
A couple of minutes later, she was already dressed. She wore a white t- shirt with spaghetti-straps that split at the bottom and blue bell-bottoms with white lining. She put on her usual blue braid earring and a pearl necklace. Yuna ate breakfast quickly and dashed for school without even saying bye.  
  
Her mom sat down at the living room chair as her father, Braska walked down the stairs. "You know I just don't know if she's our girl anymore." her mom said unhappily. "Elaine she'll be fine. She's just getting nervous cause she's going to her first day of 7th Grade. Everyone does that." Braska replied making some toast. Elaine (mother) just sighed.  
  
At Luca Advanced Middle School. Yuna stood in front of the school and said quietly to herself "What's the point I never make any friends." She walked slowly through the school doors and quickly looked for the principal's office. The school was so large. She walked through the halls and finally found the office. She picked up her schedule and read it. "Okay" first period is black magic with Lulu umm, Boobalis-a somethin." She said to herself.  
  
So she packed her bags and headed to the 3rd floor. But she couldn't find where the class was. She stopped to look for a map but there was none. Clueless as she was, she still kept looking.  
  
No one would help her look. Yuna was about to give up hope. And the bell was about to ring in a few more minutes. She had to move fast.  
  
Just then she overheard two girls talking to each other. One with long brown hair and the other with frizzy blond hair. " So if you wanna be in the inner circle you gotta pour paint on principal what's his name's pants." The blonde said to the short brunette. She was kind of shy and spoke quietly "Umm. I don't know." She said. "YOU HAVE TO." She yelled at her now.  
  
Yuna couldn't stand this and stood up for the girl. "HEY! You can't go around bossing people around like that!" Yuna yelled out to the blonde. She then stood in between them glaring at the blond girl. Without hesitation Yuna spoke again, "You know how mu." nut got cut off. "Who said I can't" the blonde said and threw a punch at Yuna's face.  
  
Tears started to roll down her cheeks. She rubbed her eyes and when she was done she saw a tall blond guy coming. He obviously saw Yuna and quickly ran up to her. He turned to face the bitch "Hey! Leblanc go to class and stop picking on the 7thgraders." He said sternly to the snotty girl.  
  
He looked back at Yuna and asked if she was okay. Yuna looked up at his face and slowly said thanks. They looked at each other for a few seconds (DRAMATIC LOVE MUSIC PLAYS) then. "I gotta get to class now okay?" he said calmly now(and the music stops). He walked past Yuna when she yelled "What's your name?" "Tidus" he replied and ran to class.  
  
"Oh yea Yuna said and ran off the opposite direction Tidus went when she was stopped by a "wait!!!" the other brunette called. " Thanks a lot back there." She said to Yuna. "No biggie." Yuna replied.  
  
"I just don't got any friends."  
  
"Me neither."  
  
"So umm.. can you be my friend or acquaintance or."  
  
"Basically friend right."  
  
"Ummm. I think if it's alright wit."  
  
"Chill talk how you normally would."  
  
"Ok. Umm. can you be my friend?"  
  
"Ok!!!"  
  
"So what class you got next?"  
  
"Black magic."  
  
"ME TOO!"  
  
"Do you know where it is?"  
  
"Yup follow me." And she began to run pulling Yuna along. Soon they arrived in front of class. "This is it!" the girl said. "So what's your name?" "Lenne."  
  
"Ohh. how you know your way around the school?"  
  
"I'll tell you later here's an invite to the bar down by the docks."  
  
"You can go to bars!?"  
  
"My mom is a bar tender."  
  
"Ohh. ok."  
  
"So you wanna step into class before the bell rings."  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
And the two new friends walked into class and right on time too. They obviously sat together as the desks were in groups. Two other girls were sitting in front of them. They didn't talk much since the bell was about to ring.  
  
Just on time, the teacher walked in. The teacher looked quite exotic. She wore a black dress with fur lining. And her hair was tied up in many different hairpins. No one spoke since she looked pretty mean.  
  
So without waiting she spoke. "Welcome to black magic class. I will be your teacher, Miss Lulu Bavalis. Call me Miss B. if you do not know how to pronounce my name. If you say it wrong that will be detention. I hope my teaching skills will teach you poor souls something. Also there will be no goofing around in this class. If I catch you, you will be punished. Last year, I had to set a child's bottom on fire." She explained with an evil tone, "Any questions?"  
  
The girl who sat across from Yuna raised her hand. She was an Al Bhed and had blonde hair and wore orange turtleneck, green shorts and had goggles hanging down her neck. She asked, "Can you do that?"  
  
Lulu quickly responded. "Want a demonstration?" she said as her hands began to glow a reddish color.  
  
"NO" she replied sounding scared. Lulu put her hand down and called out attendance. "She's hella mean," Yuna whispered to Lenne. But Lenne was just quiet about it.  
  
Soon the attendance was finished and Lulu gave instructions. "Today's lesson will be- yes?" She called on a nerdy looking kid. He said "Lessons on the first day?" "YES!" Lulu replied, "And detention for you for disrupting me." Everyone looked shocked and the kid began to cry.  
  
Lulu didn't care as she kept on reading the instructions. "Today will practice our fire spells. As you can see there is a baby Ochu sealed in a container in front of you. You will focus your energy on a fire spell and open the container slightly and fire at it. Do not worry of it dying because it respawn after you kill it. Begin."  
  
First Yuna, Lenne and the other girls introduced themselves. The blonde was Rikku and the kind of mean looking one was Paine. "So who wants to go first Yuna asked. Lenne volunteered and reached for the container. Everyone at their group looked at the Ochu who was about to strike at Lenne as soon as she open it. Of course Lenne knew what she was doing.  
  
She slid open the container and shot a well aimed fire spell at it. She quickly closed it and everyone watched as the Ochu was slowly melting. Rikku was especially excited. "CAN I GO NEXT???!!!" She yelled but quiet enough so Lulu couldn't hear. But stupid as she was she still yelled to the teacher. "MRS BAVOOLADOO!!!!!!!! CAN I GO NEXT??" She called out to Lulu.  
  
"Yes you can you imbecile. That will be 2 detentions after school and tomorrow." Lulu said harshly. "But why???" Rikku protested. "You have broken two of my rules. 1. Yelled out loud and 2. You called me by my wrong name." She explained.  
  
Yuna whispered to the rest of the group, "Hey girls, Rikku's our new friend we can't let her go on detention on her own. Yell out loud as loud as you can so we get on detention."  
  
So the group listened to Yuna and immediately yelled and said random stuff. Even Paine joined them.  
  
So yes Yuna and the "group" as they called themselves were in detention, Rikku for two days and class was finally over. They left class and were almost celebrating.  
  
"So why'd you stick up for me?" Rikku asked. "It's the least we could do for such a dummy like you." Paine said jokingly. "HEY!" Rikku yelled as the group laughed. "So who's got PE next besides me and Yuna?" Lenne asked. "Nope not me." Rikku said. "Me neither." Paine said right after Rikku.  
  
So only Lenne and Yuna had PE next so they both said bye to their new stairs and headed to the gym.  
  
The gym was pretty crowded. Total of 2 classes girls and guys. There were a mix of 7th and 8th graders in each class. Soon enough the bell rang and the teacher stepped into the gym with only a clipboard and a pencil. Some of the girls laughed at how he looked. He wore a yellow jacket with blue jeans and had gravity defying hair in a Mohawk. Most kids whispered that he looked funky.  
  
Well there's chapter 1!! Hope u liked it Sorry if it's short. Anyway will the kids like this PE teacher or will he be as mean as Lulu and does Yuna have a crush already? Find out in Chappy 2!!! ^_^ 


	2. Romance Already?

Disclaimer: FFX and its characters belong to Squaresoft not me. (Doesn't anyone get tired of saying this?)  
  
Lots happens in this chapter. I wont tell what so u gotta read 2 find out. And sorry I haven't been updating lately!!! I probably waz too busy or forgot. Ok, here's chapter 2!!!  
  
Chapter 2: Romance Already?  
  
"Welcome to PE class." The teacher said to the class, "I'm Wakka. No need for a formal name ya?" he announced to the class.  
  
Almost no one was paying attention but he didn't seem to care since he wasn't actually teacher material. "This year I'll be teachin' you guys PE ya? Anyway any questions ya?"  
  
A hand quickly went up. Yuna easily recognized it was Leblanc's hand since it had that pink charm bracelet on it. Well she spoke.  
  
"Umm. why do you say 'Ya' at the end of almost every sentence?" she spoke trying to keep herself from laughing.  
  
"I don't know ya. So I'm gonna take roll so say 'here' when I call your name." Wakka said as if he didn't care. He read down the list of kids on his clipboard.  
  
Everyone was here and Leblanc and a couple of her other friends tried to get everyone's attention by saying "here", "present", and "surprise." Since all their names were together on the list. Of course no one like what they did except for the 8th graders and some of the 7th graders who actually admired her. (talk about impossible) and Wakka who for some apparent reason laughed like a loon when they said that.  
  
"Now that I am finished taking roll I hope you know I am done taking roll!" Wakka said not knowing he repeated the same thing twice.  
  
"Today we will be running 6 laps around the gym ya? So everyone go!" Wakka explained to everyone.  
  
So everyone ran and Yuna and Lenne were running together. "So Yuna, was that dude you were staring at your boyfriend?" Lenne asked.  
  
"NO! Course not I mean he just saved me from that bitch Leblanc.and then we just looked at each other and there was some weird romantic music was playing from somewhere. but that's it, no big deal." She replied.  
  
"SO who's the bitch preteens?" Leblanc asked from behind the two girls. She was right behind them and listening to their own conversation. "You better not get any ideas about likin' my hon cause if you do, you be sorry," Leblanc continued. But she sounded very serious about this. Then she ran off.  
  
Yuna was getting scared and started to slow down a bit while Lenne was continuing to run her normal speed. Yuna looked down at the floor and started to think what Leblanc would do to her. She knew deep down that she sort of liked him but Leblanc might end up killing her if she did like him like him. Soon she was just about walking and then she stopped suddenly sending the guy right behind her crashing on her.  
  
The two laid flat on top of each other. Yuna pushed herself out from between the guy's legs and started to apologize to whoever she made fall. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry and umm. I'm sorry and I'm so sorry. Sorry. I'll do your dishes anything just don't hurt m." she was cut off by the guy's hand covering her mouth. She looked up to find out that it was Tidus. Suddenly they stare at each other and the music plays again. Then krtzzzz. The music stopped and Yuna fell back into reality.  
  
Tidus spoke, "So umm. this isn't the first time we met has it?"  
  
"No." Yuna replied with a shy tone.  
  
"Well I gotta get going." Tidus said again and ran off. Then he ran back. "Hey I didn't get your name." He asked Yuna.  
  
"Umm. I think it's Earl I mean Hank umm wait it's Yuna, Yuna Suzuki." She said not knowing what she was saying.  
  
"Ok see ya." Tidus said again and ran off.  
  
Yuna dusted herself off and ran up to Lenne. "You got a major league crush on the guy don't you?" Lenne asked.  
  
"Hell no. And you can't prove that I do." Yuna said trying to hide the truth.  
  
"What do you think I am stupid? I've seen this happen before. I mean who can't tell. Getting nervous, staring at him, not knowing your own name and listen to your voice. It's like shaky and suspicious. Just admit it." Lenne explained.  
  
"Ok fine I like him. But I can't cause that Leblanc girl will kill me if I do." Yuna admitted finally, "BUT YOU BETTER NOT TELL ANYONE ESPECIALLY LEBLANC!"  
  
"I don't blame you and DON'T WORRY!" Lenne said back trying to imitate her voice.  
  
So soon class was over and everybody headed to class. Yuna and Lenne both had science next so they walked together. It turned out it was on the third floor of the school so they climbed up the stairs.  
  
Lenne was walking more slowly than Yuna who was already at the third floor. Lenne was almost there when she clumsily tripped over a stair and dropped the binder she was holding and all the papers fell out.  
  
"SHIT" she yelled. She rushed to grab the papers and quickly stuffed them back into her binder.  
  
She stood back up but slammed her head on something. She slowly looked up to see that she bumped into a guy's thingys. ^_^  
  
"Oh fuck, what was that." The guy said as if he was in a lot of pain. He dropped his books and clenched on his balls. Lenne stood up and started yelling, "Oh my God I'm so sorry. I mean if I would've just looked before I stood up you wouldn't have well, walked into my head and wouldn't have gotten your." She was cut off by the guy's hand covering her mouth.Look familiar??? He stood up.  
  
They exchanged looks for a minute and then "Umm. I got to go to umm. class." The guy said, "Try to forget about that incident okay... DON"T TELL ANYONE! Here's a dollar and my phone number. BYE!" He walked past Lenne and ran off to class.  
  
Lenne sighed and said, "Thank God no one saw that."  
  
"Except for me." Yuna said as she walked towards Lenne, "Don't even make up an excuse cause I know you like him. You can have him I mean how can a guy like two people?"  
  
Lenne looked shocked. "THAT WAS TIDUS!!! That didn't look like him. Well sorta but he was wearing blue not yellow."  
  
"No way Tidus can't have a twin." Yuna disagreed, "Anyway, were his balls hard or soft."  
  
"WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME THAT!?" Lenne screamed.  
  
"Just answer it."  
  
"Soft. Kinda cushy like a pillow. And it felt kinda wet."  
  
"Ok. it's not Tidus."  
  
"HOW YOU KNOW???"  
  
"Because at PE he umm he kinda 'landed' on me if you know what I'm saying."  
  
"OOOOOhhhhh OK."  
  
They both walked to class and sat next to each other. The room was set up almost like how Lulu's room was. The class was in tables. Rikku was in their class so she joined them at their table. And the last person at the table was a tan looking girl who dressed exotically.  
  
So the teacher walked in. He took roll then they went over the rules of the school and then soon the class was over.  
  
"I don't like that girl what's her name Dona." Yuna said, "She was snotty just like that Leblanc." Lenne and Rikku agreed.  
  
The three girls walked towards the cafeteria for lunch. What a great way to start off the school year with some mystery meat. They grabbed their lunches and met up with Paine who was sitting at a table almost at the corner of the room.  
  
Rikku off course started a conversation before long. "So what'd u guys get for your mystery meat?"  
  
Yuna and Lenne both got steak, Paine got salmon and Rikku got meatloaf. Then Rikku then quickly changed the subject.  
  
"Any one of you girls flirt with anyone yet?" Rikku asked.  
  
Paine shook her head and Lenne pointed to Yuna saying, "OOO OOO Yuna did!!!"  
  
Yuna slowly tried to duck down but Lenne pulled her back up and said "right?"  
  
"HEY! I wouldn't be talking if I were you miss clumsy." Yuna argued  
  
"HEY!!! Lets listen to both of your stories!" Rikku interrupted.  
  
Lenne then spoke for Yuna. "Well my friend Yuna here walked instead of running at PE so the guy next to her couldn't slam on the brakes in time and of course cause the guy behind him to come crashing into her. And the guy's bottom or so to speak was in little Yunie's face. And this was the same guy that she stared at in the hall. Then they said hi and stuffs like that."  
  
Yuna slid down in her seat while Rikku was commenting on Lenne's story about Yuna. Paine just kept quiet.  
  
Soon, Yuna had an idea. She sat back up on her seat and spoke. "Well girls, you haven't heard Lenne's moment yet have you." Yuna said in a mischievous tone.  
  
Both Rikku and Paine shook their heads so Yuna told them. "Well my friend Lenne here didn't care whether or not she was late for class. Being the kind girl I am I told her to hurry up. But she was still going slowly. So she tripped on one of the stairs and all her papers fell out. She then picked up her papers and when she was about to stand back up, her head slammed against a guy's crutch!" Yuna told the girls. Rikku started to giggle and even Paine broke out a small smile.  
  
But Lenne was nowhere to be found. She was hiding under the table.  
  
Yuna obviously saw her and dragged her out. Lenne was now once again sitting with the group finishing her mystery meat.  
  
Soon lunch was over and the group all had white magic next.  
  
So they talked on the way to class. Well just Paine and Rikku. Yuna and Lenne both kept quiet.  
  
OKAY So there's chapter 2. Sorry if my chapters are so short but it took me like what a month to write this. I'll try to update as soon as I can.  
  
Well c ya! 


End file.
